Hello
by Ellz - Goddess of Fish
Summary: What if everything you knew was torn from you? More importantly, what if you were Leo Valdez, and the world relies on your missing friends? The world will end if Leo doesn't find them soon. Time is ticking... [Could be better, but AT LEAST I EFFING TRIED!]
1. Arrival

**Hey, peeps! So this is the PJO fic I was talking about. I really hope you like it. I'll get straight into it.**

* * *

Leo's POV

"Leo, _what _is this?" A demanding feminine voice called across the deck of the _Argo II_. We had finally managed to defeat Gaia, and were on our way back to CHB. My heart plummeted and I swivelled around.

"Oh... Hey, Annabeth... How's it going?" I stammered, scratching my dark curls. Annabeth huffed.

"Why was there _brown hair dye _on my straightener?! And don't deny it, I'm smart enough to know it was you!" she screeched.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" Percy hurtled onto the deck, protectively draping his muscular arms around her. She pointed a melodramatically trembling finger at me and whimpered. He looked up and me and his expression hardened. "Valdez..." he growled.

"Woah, man, I can explain! It was just a harmless prank! No sweat!" I blurted out. Percy sighed deeply and took Annabeth away. Annabeth smirked and poked her tongue out. I groaned and turned back to the controls. Still nothing. Just the empty sky, a few birds and wispy clouds around us. Smelling smoke, I glanced down at my smouldering jeans. I swatted at them and willed the fire to go out. I looked up just in time to see an over-sized ice cube come hurtling towards the _Argo II_. I snatched up my Archimedes sphere and my toolbelt, which was lying forlorn on the floor beside me, and huddled underneath the controls, praying that the others would survive.

But right before the impact, a strange noise whistled through the air, and everything around me paused. I straightened up, hitting my head on the controls. "Ouch..." I muttered. I stared around me, utterly confused. The block of ice was hovering, a millimetre away from the hull. A strange red light appeared to be glowing inside it. I turned away, and immediately time resumed and I was thrown onto the exploding deck. I clung desperately onto the possessions I had and waited for my certain death.

Ellie's POV

So, I was just minding my own beeswax, sunbathing on the warm white sand on the beach at Camp Half-Blood. Then my best friend Talani, daughter of Athena, called me over. I packed up my stuff and followed her. She gave me a sandwich (cheese and steak, her favourite) and told me that Chiron wished to see me. I was just heading over to the Big House when I heard something, a boy screaming. I turned towards the sound, and saw a 16-year-old guy splash into the water. He was ON FIRE. ON FIRE. HE WAS ON FIRE. Did I mention that this kid was ON FIRE?!

So, being the amazingly kind, curious and helpful person I am, I shrugged my shoulders and continued on my way. I glanced back, and saw a bedraggled boy dragging himself out of the water. Instead of moving on, I hurried back to this boy's side, commanding the water to push him closer. He was breathing, half-naked and really confused. He struggled to raise his head, muttering the word "Percy?" _Who's Percy? _I thought to myself. I hoisted him over my shoulders and took him with me to the Big House. Hopefully Chiron could help me.

Chiron was waiting for me. His expression was one of relief, then it changed to one of confusion as he spotted the coughing boy draped over my shoulders. He called to a nearby Apollo camper and rushed towards us. "Who is he?" he commanded.

"I- I don't know, he was falling from the sky, on fire and all, and then he landed SPLASH! in the ocean. I found him and pulled him ashore. He muttered something like, 'Percy', and then I brought him here for you. I was hoping you knew him." I waited patiently for an answer, but Chiron was lost in thought. Finally, he took my hand. "Come with me," he ordered, a grave expression on his face. He handed over the boy to the Apollo camper, whose name was Raven, and led me inside.

"Do you know who he is, Chiron?" I asked once we were safely inside away from any who might be listening.

"No, but I know who he was talking about."

"It can't be!"

"It is. Percy Jackson."

Leo's POV

I woke up on this bed inside the Apollo cabin. A girl, about 19, was watching me carefully. She was hot. Her long black hair hung down over her face, her dark eyes shining. She sprang up from her chair when she saw my open eyes, an excited gleam in her own. I slowly sat up, groaning with the effort. The girl hushed me, pushing me back down. Smiling weakly, I shrugged her off, and tried to stand.

Bad move. I stumble and sprawl across the floor at the girl's feet, who has a contented smirk with a look that says, _I told you so. _She helps me to my feet, and I stumble towards the bed. The girl looks up at me. "So... What's your name?" she asks. _  
_

"Leo," I answer, after a slight mental struggle. Out of politeness, I ask, "What's yours?"

She laughs. "I'm Raven. My buddies call me Rave. I've heard from the other campers that you literally fell straight from the sky. How the Hades did you manage to get up there?" she asks.

"I can't remember..." I mutter, staring at a fly on the wall. She sighs, obviously frustrated but pretending to be sympathetical. She straightens up.

"Okay, I'd better let you rest, and once you've been claimed, we'll put you in your rightful cabin." She exits, closing the door silently behind her. I stare at the ceiling, thinking about everything, processing nothing, until I drift into a state of what could be called sleep.

* * *

**Before I added this part (I feel like saying this, cuz, you know, YOLO) it was on 999 words. Awesome. After adding this part (YOLO, remember?) it's on 1,102 words. I don't know why that's relevant, but that's just how I roll.  
**

**So if you see anything wrong with it, tell me. If you hate it (which I know you do), tell me. If you like it (for some stupid reason), tell me. If you feel like complaining about nothing in particular, tell me. If I am a bleepity bleep bleep bleep, tell me. Anything. Just bleeping review.**


	2. Disappearance

**AN: So one of you was confused. I'm going to attempt to clear up everything if I can. And no, it's not an alternate universe, just similar-ish.**

**and if anyone was wondering the current year in this story is 2054.**

**Anyone else here addicted to Boom Clap by Charlie XCX?**

* * *

Ellie's POV

"It can't be! Percy Jackson disappeared 40 years ago!" I protest.

"I know. This seems impossible... We need a gathering, tonight. Yasmin?" he calls to a nearby Ares camper. Yasmin looks up from her war strategy planning with her friends. "Spread the word. Meeting _tonight._" Yasmin leaps up from the table, spilling over a bottle of water. She dashes off towards the cabins. I turn back to Chiron and he takes me inside.

"So what would he have to do with the famous Percy Jackson, who disappeared without a trace?" I ask.

"You remember the story, don't you?" Chiron prompts.

"Of course," I say.

* * *

**-=- Flashback -=-**

_"So who's Percy Jackson?" an eight year old me asks. Chiron steps forward._

_"Percy Jackson was the greatest hero this world has ever seen. He disappeared about 35 years ago. He was a child of Poseidon, just as you are, and he vanished overnight. His girlfriend Annabeth searched tirelessly __for him. She was told to find someone—a boy without a shoe, I believe—and she and an Iris camper found the boy, with two others. She thought that they would be with Percy, but sadly they weren't. A storm spirit, or _venti, _was battling the three inexperienced demigods, and their escort had been slaughtered. Annabeth and the Iris camper tried to help... but..." His voice falters and he clears his throat. "Nobody made it." He turns away. It's obviocamper cared for this Annabeth._

_Casey Baywood, a Demeter camper, takes over. "Poseidon and Athena battled for their children to be returned, but their names were missing from Thanatos' list, and so they could not e found. Hades' son, Nico di Angelo, tried to convince everyone that there had been a change in the time loop, but of course Kronos was no more, and so his claims were soon dismissed. _

_"There was a small problem amongst the gods about that time. Hera had disappeared. Eventually, a few campers were sent on a quest to find her, and they succeeded. She arrived back safe and unharmed. During this time, Nico became more withdrawn and silent than ever before._

_"There was talk of more unrest, but something happened, like a computer glitch, and all of a sudden the gods were normal again, and had no memory of anything strange in the previous 12 months. Us demigods were baffled, of course, but nothing could return their true memories. It is one of the greatest mysteries at camp," Casey finishes. There is a stunned silence. Daniel, a Hades camper, adds, "My brother Nico disappeared soon after. Some say he suicided and we haven't found the body yet. Others say he ran away."_

* * *

"But what does this kid have to do with Percy Jackson?" I ask.

"I have a feeling that Nico was right. There was a change in the time loop and somehow this boy jumped through before it closed. How, nobody knows. He probably isn't even aware of this." I nod, trying to properly process this new and important information. So this insane suicidal Hades kid was actually right? And Percy Jackson is still alive? And that the scrawny kid who fell from the sky actually knew him? And our entire past wasn't supposed to happen the way it did? It _is _a lot to take in...

"So how are you going to tell the rest of the camp?" I ask.

"The truth, of course." And he waves me off. I bounce out of the room—I can never be still—and head for the lonely Poseidon cabin. Even after 40 years since the Great Prophecy and the Titan War, Poseidon never had many more children. I'm the only one alive, unless they find Percy Jackson, the legendary hero of CHB, and prove he's true.

Throwing myself on my bed, I open Spotify on my iPod (us demigods have made our own undetectable Internet so monsters won't find us if we use it) and login as Ellz42 **(look it up, it's me irl) **and press Shuffle Play on my favourite playlist: Ellz Likes It. It has all the latest and greatest songs, like Shoot Me by Pey-Pey J. I love that song. It's so original and unique, and she has her own awesome energetic style. I can't stop myself singing along.

_Shoot Me_

_(actual lyrics by myself)_

*whispers*

Shoot me

Please

Shoot

Because I loved you

Cause I trusted you

I felt strong with you

Because I loved you

Cause you used my love

Cause you never loved me

And now I'm hurting

Cause you used my love

I wish I'd known before

You started this bloody war

You're standing over me

And I'm hiding where you can see

So

Go on, go on

Go on and shoot me

I know, I know

I know you want to

I'm not, I'm not

I'm not gonna make it

So go on, go on, go on

Just shoot me

Because I'm crying

Because pain is all

There is inside me

Because I'm crying

Cause I'm broken

I'm in agony

There's no you and me

Cause I'm broken

And I wish I'd known before

You began this bloody war

You're standing right there

With that gun in the air

So

Go on, go on

Go on and shoot me

I know, I know,

I know you want to

I'm not, I'm not

I'm not gonna make it

So go on, go on, go on

Just shoot me

Tie me up in chains

Rope me to the wall

Tear my broken heart out

I don't care anymore

Break my legs in two

Throw me off a cliff

Cut open my body

I don't know anymore

Tie me up in chains

Rope me to the wall

Tear my broken heart out

I can't feel anymore

Break my legs in two

Throw me off a cliff

Cut open my body

I can't do it anymore

So just shoot me

What are you waiting for

Go ahead shoot me

What is there left anyway

Hurry up and shoot me

Or I'll do it myself...

Oh

Go on, go on

Go on and shoot me

I know, I know

I know you want to

I'm not, I'm not

I'm not gonna make it

So go on, go on, go on

Just shoot me

Oh

Shoot me

Oh

Nothing to live for

Oh shoot

I gasp for breath as I wait for the final chords of my favourite song to finish. I smile as I remember the time I bumped into Pey-Pey J, real name Peyton Julia, at the mall in Forever 21. It was weird, because she had nearly no makeup on with her shiny black hair flat and her usual fancy attire exchanged for a simple white tank top and denim shorts. If she didn't have her childish smile and her signature hibuscus flower tattoo on her lower left forearm, I would never have recognised her. She signed my Pey-Pey J iPod cover, she gave me her mobile number and hugged me. She said it was the least she could do "for someone who could recognise her in her simplest state". I fall asleep to this memory.

Leo's PoV

That black haired girl is back. What was her name again...? Oh, right. Raven. Ha. Matches her. I feel like pointing this out to her, but decide against it when I realise she probably got teased for it. She take my rough, calloused hand in her delicate, warm one and pulls me up off the bed. I'm surprised to find I can walk this time, and I follow her as she leads me out of the cabin, poised on her tiptoed with her empty arm hanging loosely by her side.

"Campfire meeting tonight," she informs me, a commanding tone added to her usual soft lilting one. I find myself at the campfire, now an old ruin of an Ancient Greek arena, which is "perfectly safe, don't worry," Raven assures me. I balance on a crumbling bench as I wait for the meeting to begin.

* * *

**So that's it for this chapter. Two cliffies at once, which is how I roll. That's how all my multiple-POV (seeing as that's actually the only way I write now) roll. It's also because I can't be bothered writing much more. Okay, so the first cliffie isn't exactly a cliffie, but if you knew what was about to happen, you would be desperately hanging on for more!**

**By the way, tell me what you thought of my song.**


	3. Recollection

**AN: I can't exactly answer all your questions that I'm sure all of you have, but I can answer this one: Yes, Leo does have his past memories. Thanks for [NOT] reviewing!**

* * *

Ellie's PoV

I scream. Something is chasing me through the blackness, and an unfamiliar hand has grasped mine, and I hear an unfamiliar but distinctly male voice tell me to run. The owner of the voice cannot yet be seen, and I hear a glass-shattering roar. I sprint faster, but it is too late... The monster closes in. It snaps its jaws shut tight on my left calf, piercing the skin deeply and wrenching me off my feet. The monster begins to drag me across the muddy ground, and I shriek and grab a forlorn stick, whacking the invisible monster's head. The creature stops abruptly and releases my injured leg. I gasp for air and clutch my leg desperately, foolishly attempting to stop the bleeding. A clearly evil voice rings out over the monster's terrifying snarls. I whimper.

"Hello, there, my dearest Ellie," it calls. "What a surprise to see you here! And without your poor dear Leo..."_ Who's Leo? _I wonder. I gather my strength.

"Show yourself!" I say feebly, shuddering from the intense cold.

"So brave, yet so naïve..." the voice chuckles. My leg throbs horribly as I call out again.

"Who are you, and why can't I see you?" My voice echos as if we are in a cave.

"I am your worst nightmare, and you cannot see me yet... the time is not yet correct. I must leave." The air warms, the darkness lifts and suddenly I am sprawled across the bedroom floor, panting heavily. My leg stops throbbing and I lift a hand to my head, feeling a lump from where I must've fallen out of bed. I dust myself off and race to the campfire, because the meeting is about to start.

Leo's POV

Someone shakes me awake, and the surroundings clear. I am at the campfire, and something important is about be said. I look around for Percy and Jason so I can whisper jokes into their ears while Chiron speaks, and cannot see them. I stand up to get a clearer view and topple back onto my seat. A pretty black-haired girl sits patiently next to me. I straighten up just as Chiron opens his mouth.

"Be quiet and listen, everyone. You all know the story of our famous Percy Jackson. We have a new source of information that leads to the cause of his disappearance." He lets that sink in, to some muffled gasps. He continues. "You may have heard that a boy seemingly fell from the sky into the lake. We have evidence that this boy was definitely from the past. For one thing, you also know that the gods signed a strict contract with us a few years back, stating that _all _demigods be claimed immediately upon arrival at camp. This boy was not claimed, and another reason why he surely fell through a time hole is this: he fell from nowhere. One witness told us that there was this smoking black circle high in the sky that this boy fell from. That fits the description of a time hole. But what confuses us is that Kronos was obliterated 40 years ago, by Percy Jackson himself. Sounds like Kronos, if he managed to re-piece himself together, would have a valid reason to destroy this famed hero. Anyone want to disagree?" Chiron finishes. No one replies. Chiron looks up at me. "Stand."

I rise to my wobbly feet, confused. I fell from... _the sky_?! I lift a hand to my head as if it being there will help to clear my thoughts. I sway, but Raven steadies me. I blink rapidly and straighten. "Yes?" I prompt.

"Tell me your name, boy," he orders.

"Leo Valdez," I answer.

"Leo, tell me your recollection of events before you blacked out."

I tell them the story of traveling back from defeating Gaia. They sigh in amazement, obviously impressed I had a connection with Percy.

Chiron nods, but has one last question. "What cabin are- sorry, _were _you in?"

"Hephaestus," I answer, my voice clearer now that the nerves and the dizziness is gone.

Chiron stares at me. "You are gifted, are you not?" I nod.

In true Leo style, I answer, "Yeah." Everyone leans back as if scared. "Hey, dudes, it's okay. I have it under control... ish." Everyone relaxes, but are still dubious.

"Demonstrate," Chiron orders. I flick my finger and a ball of flame swirls around my hand, dancing up my arm. I bow.

"Chiron! Chiron!" a desperate voice screechs through the darkening dusk. Everyone turns to see a tall girl sprinting through across the fields. Chiron canters over to her. "What is it, Ellie?" _Ellie_, I think. _What a beautifu__l name... _The girl whispers something in Chiron's ear. He nods and she races the centre of the clearing, beside the rising column of fire.

"Okay, listen up," she calls. The girl has soft light brown hair falling over her face, aqua blue eyes and a light dusting of freckles. Her skin is well tanned and her curves are well-defined. She's obviously been at this camp a long time, judging by the small scars and chiseled muscles across her body. She has a slightly scared but determined look on her face. She tells us about this crazy dream, and when she's finished, she looks up at me. "And I believe you are Leo," she says, holding out a rough hand as I step forward and shake it. An graying elderly woman stiffens up in the back row and green Mist swirls over the ground. She speaks in an inhuman voice that sounds like several at once.

_The donkey, the owl and the horse  
_

_Must find the secret kept untold_

_One will be left behind in exchange_

_And be trapped forever in the grip so cold_

The old woman sighs as the Mist dissipates and faints. The two men beside her break her fall and lay her gently on the seat. Chiron looks at us. "We have ourselves a prophecy. You two are obvious. We just need an 'owl'. He glances at the pile of Athena children and picks out one. "Talani!" A tall and geeky girl who must be Talani glances up from her notebook and nods. She bounds down the mossy stairs to the campfire. She holds a hand out.

"Hi! I'm Talani Landers, and you are obviously Leo Valdez. It's a pleasure to meet you. So what's Percy Jackson like? Is he nice? Is he tall? Do you know what happened to them?" She bombards me with an never-ending list of questions. Ellie taps Talani on the shoulder.

"Not now, Talani. Later," she says condescendingly, like a trainer might talk to a misbehaving puppy. Talani whimpers and gives me a sheepish grin, paired with a small thumbs-up. I shake my head in amusement. Chiron speaks, but I don't listen. Instead I take the time to examine Talani.

She has dark blonde hair with a cute fringe just brushing past her eyebrows. Her eyes are gray, wide and alert. She dresses in tight leather pants and a grey t-shirt that matches her eye-colour, with torn, dirty white converses missing shoelaces. She has a cool and assertive manner about her and she has a toothy smile constantly spread over her beautiful facial features.

"Now, everyone better get ready for bed. The 3 questers also need to find suitable clothing and meet me outside the Big House straight after supper. Talani turns back to me as everyone begins filing towards the dining area.

"Please just demonstrate your ability _once_, and I promise I'll leave you alone," she pleads. Ellie slaps her arm, but I give in and light up my fingers. Talani reaches forward to touch the flames, but Ellie smacks her hand away. Unfortunately, Ellie's hand brushes past the flame, and it must be hotter than average fire, because her hand immediately reddens, and she winces, quickly yanking her arm away with a strangled yelp. It blisters and I end the fire on my hand. I use my other hand when I touch her wrist, just below the burn.

"Are you okay?" I ask, concerned. Her face is twisted with pain but she nods. "I- I'm sorry. I had no idea how hot that was. Can I make it up to you?" I stutter. She shakes her head no and turns towards the infirmary. I follow her, leaving Talani behind in the crowd.

* * *

** Okay, I'm going to end this chapter here. I think it's long enough. Any questions or criticism are welcome**


	4. Insomnia

Ellie's POV

You can't blame him. I mean, it wasn't really his fault... Well, he is pretty hot... Woah, that came out wrong! I mean his hand was really hot, as in the flames! I definitely do not like this guy! Nope. Not at all... Okay, I'll admit it. He's cute. But that's it, nothing else.

Anyway, we left the infirmary only a few minutes after entering. The burn was so severe, though, that I have to eat an ambrosia square every hour at least. I don't mind that much anyway. It's nice to know Leo does care about me, though. Most boys wouldn't give a damn if they hurt a girl. But Leo... he's... different.

Ugh, I need to stop thinking about him.

I couldn't sleep at all that night, mostly because of the anticipation of the quest but also of course from the burn. It sent sharp twangs of pain up my arm every way I put it. It was all I could do to not shovel the entire ambrosia bag down my throat. Eventually, I just gave up and put my music on. This time, it was an old song, about 40 years old. It's called Little Me by this really popular girl group who's still touring the globe called Little Mix. I listen to the familiar lyrics, and as always they send cold shivers down my spine.

_[Jade:]_

_She lives in the shadow of a lonely girl_

_Voice so quiet you don't hear a word,_

_Always talking but she can't be heard,_

_[Leigh- Anne:]_

_You can see there if you catch her eye,_

_I know she's brave but it's trapped inside,_

_Scared to talk but she don't know why,_

_Wish I knew back then_

_What I know now._

_Wish I could somehow_

_Go back in time and maybe listen to my own advice._

_I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,_

_Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,_

_Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,_

_Everything she doesn't see,_

_You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,_

_And know that right here, right now,_

_You can be beautiful, wonderful,_

_Anything you wanna be,_

_[Jesy:]_

_Little me_

_Yeah, you got a lot of time to act your age,_

_You can't write a book from a single page,_

_Hands on the clock only turn one way,_

_(Yeah)_

_[Perrie:]_

_Run too fast and you'll risk it all,_

_Can't be afraid to take a fall,_

_Felt so big but she looks so small,_

_Wish I knew back then_

_What I know now._

_Wish I could somehow_

_Go back in time and maybe listen to my own advice._

_I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,_

_Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,_

_Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,_

_Everything she doesn't see._

_(Know that right here, right now)_

_You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,_

_And know that right here, right now,_

_You can be beautiful, wonderful,_

_Anything you wanna be, oh,_

_Little me_

_Little me, yeah_

_[Leigh-Anne:]_

_Tell you one thing I would say to her_

_[All:]_

_I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,_

_Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,_

_Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,_

_Everything she doesn't see._

_(You got to) you gotta speak up, (You got to) you gotta shout out,_

_And know that right here, right now,_

_You can be beautiful, wonderful,_

_Anything you wanna be,_

_Little me_

_I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,_

_Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,_

_Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,_

_Everything she doesn't see._

_You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,_

_And know that right here, right now,_

_You can be beautiful, wonderful,_

_Anything you wanna be,_

_I'd tell her to speak up, tell her to shout out,_

_Talk a bit louder, be a bit prouder,_

_Tell her she's beautiful, wonderful,_

_Everything she doesn't see._

_You gotta speak up, you gotta shout out,_

_And know that right here, right now,_

_You can be beautiful, wonderful,_

_Anything you wanna be,_

_Little me_

I just love that song...

Leo's POV

I toss and turn, thinking but not processing. The day's events flashed before my eyes in a blurry haze. I blink, and it's morning. I yawn, hearing the buzz of chit chat that plagues every cabin before breakfast. I sweep my hair through my curly hair and pull yesterday's shirt over my head. I bounce over to the dining area for breakfast, before we leave on the quest.

I wolf down the bowl of cereal, teasingly leaving only a small scrap of it for my father. It's not a smart thing to do before a quest of this importance, but you know what they say... YOLO!

* * *

**Hi again. **

**I NEED IDEAS! I DONT KNOW WHERE TO SEND THEM ON THE QUEST! PLEASE HELP IF YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT AMERICA!**

**and soz it's short.**


	5. My EXTREMELY boring and lazy chapter

**Okay, "dear" readers, I am ready to continue, although I must say, I am extremely disappointed in your efforts to contact me. It saddens me deeply to know that only three people properly appreciate my work... Is it the summary, or am I just shit?**

**Thanks anyway to the two people who did review with ideas! I promise you that I will find a way to at least mention them! And to everyone else, you can still send in ideas! I make that promise to everyone.**

**By the way, I've changed Lilly's name. It's now Talani and she looks different. See chapter 3, its different now; a lot different.**

* * *

Ellie's POV

Okay, I think Leo is officially nuts. I mean, that was already implied, him being a mechanical genius and all, but he is well and truly bonkers. Let me explain.

After waving a quick goodbye to the entirety of CHB, we hopped on our Pegasi. Yes, we have Pegasi. And I'm lucky enough to be riding Percy Jackson's very own Blackjack. He's pretty old, but spirited and clever. The only downside of this quest to find Percy, is that once we find him, BlackJack is his once more. Damnit.

So anyway, back to Leo being crazy. Talani and I asked Leo where he planned for us to go. He looks up from the homemade toy helicopter he's fiddling with and grins. "Lets visit the Romans." We blink stupidly at him, confused. See?! He's crazy! What Romans?

"I'm sorry, what?" I ask.

"The Roman camp. Or has Chiron not told you yet?" He sighs. "I'll show you where it is. Let's go." We fly up and out of Camp Half-Blood, Leo leading the way, and we fly over New York. We land inside a strange facility. "Camp Jupiter," Leo informs us. He waltzes up to the gate. Leo tries to convince them to let him through, but they shove him back and he trudged back to his Pegasus, defeated. I stifle a giggle. "Alright, chicks, lets go!" he calls back to us as he zips into the air.

"We are not chicks!" I call back playfully as I chase him through the wispy clouds. Talani laughs as she watches us spar with our weapons.

* * *

**HEYYYYYYYYYY! Yeah it's short but I only want one chapter per place they visit. LYA!**


	6. Ambush

**For those of you who were wondering, yes, and sorry, that was Hazel and Frank standing guard. I should've made that clearer.**

**I'm gonna try for a long chapter this time!**

**So yeah... I'm kinda disappointed... It breaks my heart to know that only the same few people are reviewing... But to the four people (out of 13 reviews) that have, I love you for it! Keep up the encouragement, and know that I love you for it!**

**IF THIS CAUGHT YOUR EYE PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Talani's POV

We camp in a small clearing in a random cluster of trees. Our Pegasi rest nearby, grazing lazily across the clearing. I watch the nearby stream flow past us, various leave and sticks afloat. Hearing laughter, I look up to see Ellie and Leo laughing at something Ellie has said. Those two connect so well...

Leo seems to be staring deeply at her, and mutters something. Ellie blushes and looks away. He turns red, his fingertips smoking. She looks back at him and giggles, sending them both into more peals of laughter. She comments on something—I still can't hear what they're saying—and he goes a darker shade. Ellie, obviously content on whatever she said, stands up and walks to the stream.

The water curls up and around her hand, twisting like a snake. It dances up her hand and swirls around her body. Crouching beside her, Leo's hand grasps her soft hand with his and smiles like an idiot. She pushes him back, but her hand finds his again. They squat in silence, listening to the relaxing sound of trickling water. They seem happy. I stand, unable to ahold back a cheeky comment.

"Having fun there, love birds?" I grin. Ellie groans and slaps my cheek. Leo sighs.

"Shut up, smarty," he says and they snicker. I pout like a refused child and turn my back on them, and throw another one over my shoulder.

"Just be safe," I chuckle, and run before they catch up to me. I might've spent my whole life reading book after book, but damn, I can run. Apparently not fast enough, though, because Leo catches up easily, and grabs me by the wrist.

"You. Will. Take. That. Back," he insists with a new fury in his eyes.

"Okay, okay, calm down, mister. You're setting the damned forest on fire," I tell him. He turns around and we are surrounded by fire. Ellie is dumbfounded, behind a wall of flames. He gasps and the fire stops.

Elle continues to stare at Leo in awe. I wave my hand in front of her face. "Earth to Ellie?" I smirk. She snaps out of her trance.

"That was..." She is at a loss for words.

"Beautiful? Sexy? Magnificent?" Leo offers, his trademark grin covering his face, and Ellie pounces on him, punching him and knocking the scrawny kid to the ground. His dusty hands fly up to protect his precious face. I burst into laughter, chuckling at Leo's feeble attempts to push back Ellie, who has the ferocity of a baby tiger with ADHD at dinnertime.

They get tired though, and we head back to the campfire. However, we aren't the only ones there. Two evil Cyclopes have settled themselves down beside our fire and are roasting a whole boar on a spit. Leo gestures to us to stay behind, but one step into the clearing and Ellie shoves him back, giving him her _I'm-in-charge-here _stare. His shoulders drop as Ellie stalks out into the clearing. She raises her bronze sword high above her head and plunges it through the first Cyclopes' chest. It slumps forward into the hot fire.

The second Cyclops is more alert, and sees his brother drop into the fire. It turns with an angry rage, and swings its club at Ellie, sweeping her off her feet. It snatches her up, shaking her ferociously like a baby with a rattle, all the while shrieking at her.

At this moment, a heroic-looking Leo charges into the clearing, a sword of his own swinging wildly in his thin arms. I doubt he's had much practice with a sword before, if any. However, he manages to swipe the Cyclops and it goes POOF! into a small pile of dust.

Ellie flails in the air, falling hard. Leo dives underneath her, catching her swiftly. For a skinny Latino like him, he's pretty strong. He kisses her forehead and she slaps him, jumping out of his arms. He grins like a maniac as she turns her back on him and settled into her sleeping bag.

"For that, Valdez," her muffled voice calls. "You get the whole night's watch." Leo just keeps grinning. I smile as I snuggle down into my sleeping bag with a stolen leg of deer (that I had hunted). I munch on it, and finish it just as I go to sleep.

Leo's POV

Damn... She is hot... The only thing is that it's like I have this curse where whatever girl I happen to fall in love with... I can't have. Which means I'll never get her. And that really sucks because I've never felt like this around a girl before. But anyways, even if Ellie did like me, she would never admit it. She's too stubborn.

So I was just doing the night watch... And I think I fell asleep, cuz next thing I know the sun is playing peek-a-boo with the horizon. I rub my eyes and go to relight the fire, since the others are all shivering from the cold. I mean, I'm shivering too, but I wouldn't have had to light the fire itself to warm myself up.

It catches just as I hear a small noise behind me, a bit like a moan and a grunt mixed together. I turn, and see...

* * *

**...that wasn't as long as I planned it to be... Oh well... I want ed to end that there so here we go.**


	7. Stunned

**Hi... Only one review so far... I expect more once my AUS friends arrive home though.**

**So lets get started.**

* * *

Ellie's PoV **(Yas you must wait! Mwahahahahahahhahahaahahba)**

The evil voice is breathing down my neck again, chuckling evilly. I whip my aching head around, but nothing is visible. I back up and hit a wall, where I collapse into the foetal position **(meaning she curled up like a baby :P)**. The voice laughs again, louder and more valiant than it was before. I choke back a frightened sob.

See, I've never really been on a real quest before... I've never felt the true danger of engaged battle before, so I am purely scared. I wish I wasn't in this dream... Busoo know I need to see it, for everyone's safety. This vision will tell me what will happen in the future, and I need to be prepared for it. So I stand, my celestial bronze sword glittering in my pale hand.

"I ask again. Tell me who you are!" My voice echoes firmly off the walls, stronger than I thought it would sound.

"I fear I cannot," the voice booms, and this time, it sounds distinctly male. About 20 or something, and battle-hard. A groan sounds from the corner and I turn my head towards it, advancing carefully.

"Is- is someone there?" I stammer. A strangled moan comes to me, and I move faster. "Are you hurt?" A torch on the wall flickers to life. I blink, my eyes slowly adjusting to the glow. I make out two bodies chained to the wall, and as my vision clears, I begin to make out features.

One is a 17-ish boy, with matted, shaggy black hair dangling in front of his eyes. He has remnants of strong muscles, but is skinny and withdrawn. He looks up at me with pleading sea-green eyes, much like my own. He must be Percy, my famed brother.

The other also has long matted black hair, but isn't related to the other. He looks about 14. His skin is paler, with dark bags user his eyes, and is scrawnier than Leo. His eyes are full of terror and are just as pale, so pale I can't even tell the original colour. Could this be Nico di Angelo, the missing Hades camper?

Both have tortured expressions, and look malnourished. But something is wrong. These two people vanished 40 years ago. They should be at least 50! I can tell there has been a preservation spell in place. The voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Well done, little girl. There _was _a preservation enchantment cast on them. Was," he reminds me. "You have one week before they fade to dust. Manage to did them before that, and they are yours, in the same condition you found them in. Might I remind you, _if _you find them."

I whirl around, certain it is right behind me. No such luck. I slash at the air, hoping to reach it. I strike something hard and wake up abruptly.

Leo's POV

Oh, it's just Ellie. **(Got you all worked up over nothing, didn't I? Betcha hate me now.)**

But at least I'm smart enough to know it was a vision. I go to her. "Ellie, are you okay?" I ask. She shoves me away half-heartedly; something is bothering her.

"I'm fine," she mumbles. "Piss off." She rolls over and I go back to skinning a rabbit. Talani may not be one of Artemis', but damn that girl is good. She got us, like, enough food to feed a herd of carnivorous cows week two days. I roast it in my hands, enjoying the feeling of it. I tear a cooked leg off and take a bite. I retch at the blackened taste of it and get up to take a walk.

An hour later, I arrive back at camp. Ellie is already awake, nibbling a charcoal rabbit leg. She drops it in the grass, a happy smile on her face, and, convinced no one is around to hear her, she opens her mouth and sings.

_Boy, I can never get you off my mind_

_I used to be the same and not I'm not sure_

_What's happening?_

_I'm not me_

_I never thought that I was insecure_

_But then I found you and now I'm not sure_

_What's going on?_

_Its not like me_

_Lost in a haze of mystery_

_You're the only thing here I can see_

_Twisting and curling like mist around me_

_Come save me now from this, baby_

_Baby, baby_

_Oh baby, baby_

_Boy, I don't think I'll change my mind_

_I used to be safe and now I'm not sure_

_What's the deal with this?_

_I'm not the same_

_I never thought that I was weak_

_But now we've met and now I'm not sure_

_What's wrong with me?_

_I'm not myself_

_Lost in a haze of confusion_

_You're the only thing I know is real_

_Fading and falling further away_

_Floating from your unique touch, baby_

_Baby, baby_

_Oh, baby, baby_

_Yeah, baby, baby_

_Hey, baby baby_

_-electronic music-_

_-music fades-_

_Oh_

_What could I do to save myself?_

_And oh_

_How can I live in my own hell?_

_Oh_

_Kissing and kissing but never tell_

_And oh_

_I think I'm drowning but o-oh well_

_Oh no_

_Again_

_Here we go!_

_Lost in the twist and turn of love_

_I don't know if I can keep holding (on)_

_I wish this day had never started_

_Cuz it might just be my last, baby_

_Baby, baby_

_Oh baby, baby_

_Yeah baby, baby_

_Hey baby baby_

Her voice is similar to that of an angel, with the strong edge of a pop singer's voice. It's breathtaking. I bring my hands together in a round of one-man applause. "Beautiful, just beautiful," I compliment, wiping a fake tear away from my eye. She scowls and whips towards me, pulling me into a headlock. I lurch forward and feel her sharpened sword tickling my neck. One sneeze and I'm a goner.

"Shut. Up," she orders through angrily clenched teeth. I swallow and after a few minutes of strangled silence, she released her grip and her sword shrinks into a pen again. I realise something.

"Was that sword a hand-me-down of Percy's?" I ask. She turns to me, the steely look still showing in her expression. She looks like she's about to kill me, but must decide against it and tells me.

"Yes. It's called Riptide, or Anaklusmos in the ancient language," she confides.

"Sooo... What was your dream about? It's important you tell me. It'll help the quest," I add. She nods in agreement and begins.

* * *

**Yeah so that was fun to write, and I must be on fire! TWO in ONE day! That's like a buy one get one free sale on iPhones! Rare. Well, must be off.**


	8. Realisation

**Back again, already...**

**italics in Leos POV is Ellie.**

* * *

Ellie's POV

Leo seems shellshocked by the dream. He must really care for these guys cause it looks like it hit him pretty hard. I leave him to his own devices for a minute while I go wake up Talani. She hits me with her pillow and I squeal like a baby, which causes her to laugh. I scowl and yank the pillow from her grip. She chases after me, cursing at the pine needles that poke her feet. I laugh and scale a tree. It's the only place ill be safe.

Leo sits quietly by the fire, still as a hunter. That's pretty unusual, since that kid is more restless than a three year old at Christmas. I zip down the tree, ignoring Talani's attempts to ground me, and sit by him.

"Alright?" I ask gently. He nods, but otherwise doesn't make a sound. He blinks, staring fixedly into the forest. I nod to Talani, who moves away and packs up the camp gear. Awkwardly putting my arm around him, I pull Leo close. His eyes are wide as a deer in headlights and he silently studies my face for a second.

Without warning, he lunges forward and kisses me hard on the lips. He stuns me for a second, before I take action. And no, this isn't some sappy love story where I start to kiss him back. No, I am different.

I forcefully shove him back, my scowl finding my face again and he lands squarely in the fire. I fold my arms as he apologises. "I-I'm so s-sorry," he stammers, afraid of my hard gaze.

I definitely didn't enjoy that. Not one bit, no. I certainly DON'T love him either. No. Not in the slightest... But he is hot... BUT I AM MOST DEFINITELY NOT FALLING IN LOVE WITH HIM!

Leo's POV

Great, first I find that my best friends are potentially dead, now I've just ruined every possible minuscule chance that she will ever want me. I don't know why I believed she would want me anyway. I'm just a skinny Latino fire hazard. Why would a tough, stunningly beautiful girl like her would love me. I am certainly not her type. I have to stop praying for a miracle; it's so unhealthy!

We checked the map but neither of us had any ideas of where we could go to next, so Lilly booked us a room at a nearby hotel and we headed there. After unpacking, Ellie claimed that she needed some underwater time to clear her head. I caught Talani giggling at me once she had left.

"What?" I demand. She just shakes her head no and keeps sniggering. "Spill!" I command and she sighs with frustration. She mutters something about incoherent baby elves and blurts out her question.

"Why did you kiss her?" she asks. I facepalm. I should've known someone would ask sooner or later. I act casual.

"Cuz. She's hot, and I find her attractive," I shrug. Talani turns away, but I am sure she's laughing at me. I close my bedroom door and put in a pair of headphones. I plug them into Ellie's iPod (shhh... don't tell! _You bastard, Leo! _Thank you!). I manage to hack it, being the mechanical genius I am, and I browse her games. All boring... I click on Photos and her Photo Library pops up. I click on the Songs album and press play on the first video.

The voice that pours through the headphones is exactly like the one I heard this morning. Melodious and calming, almost like a gift from Apollo. The songs are new, like nothing I've ever heard, and it's clear by the lack of background track that they're hers. I let the music take me to sleep.

Ellie's PoV

I relax in the water, feeling the day's burdens wash away like mud off skin. I sigh, watching the small bubbles float harmlessly to the surface and burst. I let myself softly sink to the bottom. And all of a sudden, I know where we have to go.

I leap out of the pool and will myself dry. I slip my #TOMBOY crop top on and jump into my denim short shorts. My feet slide into my things and I jump up the stairs two at a time. I run to our door, Room 8-4, and pause. I shake my head a few times and nudge it open.

"I know where we need to go!" I practically scream as I lock the door behind me. Lilly looks up from her Mythical Monsters book.

"Where's Leo?" I ask, my chest tightening at his name but I don't know why.

"Oh, in his room," she tells me. I push open the door, where Leo is sleeping. I yank the headphones out of his ears and pull him up off the bed.

"We need to see the goddess Khione!" I yell.

O-O-AD BREAK-O-O

Buy Chippy's Chips today at your local ShatShop! Available in gooseberry and dog pile flavours!

Mr Dentist is waiting for you! Book an appointment today! You'll regret it!

Red Mall! Where absolutely NOTHING looks good on you!

O-O-END AD BREAK-O-O

Talani's POV

"Khione?!" Leo splutters. "Hades no!"

"Why?" I ask. "What's wrong?"

"I want _nothing _to do with that she-devil!" he yells.

"We have to, Leo," Ellie says.

"But _why _does it have to be _her?!_" Leo half screeches. "She is pure evil! Besides, I do fire. Even if she doesn't remember me, she still would want me to die!"

Ellie repeats a line from the prophecy. "_...and be trapped forever in the grip so cold. _Does it need to be spelt out for you? The whole prophecy is just screaming Khione!" Leo's shoulder drop forward.

"I guess you're right. Quebec, here we come," he confirms glumly, plodding back to our room. The door clicks locked behind him. I call out that we'll leave tomorrow at dawn and return to the facts in my book.

* * *

**Yeah, so that's it. Tell me what you think please...**


	9. Frozen

**Alright, alright. I know you still love me now, so I'll do this. I _will _continue the story. I know, AMAYZE, right?! I won't keep you back any longer so here you go, mates!**

* * *

~Leo's PoV~

We leave the hotel as early as possible the next morning, heading straight for Quebec. We fly over a mixture of trees, hills and cities until we land safely outside Aeolus' palace. Butterflies flutter through my stomach and it's all I can do not to throw up.

"I'll, uh, wait out here," I say quickly and Ellie nods.

"Alright, but stay out of trouble, Fire Hazard."

"Fire Hazard? That my name now?" I smirk.

"I believe that's what I called you," she grins. I roll my eyes and Talani leads her through the door. I stare after them.

_I hope they survive, _I think. _I can't finish this quest alone._

I bounce on my toes, shaking off the feeling that something absolutely terrible is about to happen.

~Talani's PoV~

I glance nervously at Ellie. Her strong jaw is set determinedly, her eyes darting around cautiously as we cross the unfamiliar threshold. A young woman enters the room, a sickly smile planted on her face.

"We have visitors," she calls to someone behind her. The young woman, who must be Khione, approaches us, her fake smile still showing. "I'm Khione," she smiles, confirming my suspicions. I glance again at Ellie. She still seems unfazed by Khione's presence.

"What do you want from me?" Khione says, still holding up the polite act. You can see the evil swirling inside her irises. Ellie smiles.

"We wish to ask you a few questions, miss," she says.

"Oh! Well, come with me!" she exclaims and we follow her cautiously down an ice-covered hallway. We stop outside a pale blue door. Khione slides it open and we enter a grey room with nothing but five chairs. Khione sits in one and gestures to us to sit.

"We'd prefer to stand, if you will, madam. We haven't much time," Ellie says, still keeping up the polite act. I wonder if she knows she sounds like an Enid Blyton book?

"Oh, all right then. What do you want?" Khione demands, the first hint of a scowl showing.

"We would like to ask you about a missing person you may have met. Would you happen to know Percy Jackson by any chance?" Ellie says.

Khione hesitates, as if thinking something through, then her face goes blank as she says, "No. Why are you looking for him?"

"He's very important to us demigods and he needs to be found," I say.

"I've already told you I don't know where he is!" Khione yells.

"Yes, you do," Ellie says quietly, looking at her lap.

"What are you doing?" I hiss at her. "Leo told us what she could do! Don't make her angry!"

"I know what I'm doing," she whispers back. Meanwhile Khione is still raging.

"I should turn you to ice from the inside out! In fact, what's stopping me?" she cackles and waves her hand at Ellie who freezes up instantly. She screams.

~Leo's PoV~

I was just chilling with the Pegasi when I heard it. A scream, Ellie. Something _is _wrong. Without thinking I shove open the door and dash down the nearest hallway, following the screams until I reach a light blue door.

I knock it open and see Ellie shivering on the floor and Talani standing over her, a long Celestial bronze sword extended. The sword is pointed at Khione, who taunts her.

"I could do the same to you, darling, if I wanted to..."

"Stop it! Change her back!" Talani yelps, pained tears streaming down her face. I know how she feels. Seeing your best friend in a state like that would be pretty hard to bear. Khione raises her hand...

~Ellie's PoV~

It's cold. It's so cold. I can't move. I can't think. Everything hurts. I am numb all over. I can't feel a thing, yet it hurts so bad. It's hard enough to keep breathing. I can almost feel the solid ice moving through my veins. I shiver violently.

I can hear things. A laugh, a sob, a scream, a exchange of words, but I don't understand. What's happening? I can't open my eyes. I need to open my eyes. What can't I open my eyes?

I imagine I am in a pool of water, lead weights attached to my ankles. I can't swim up. Yet I can't drown... Can I? It feels like I can...

I feel arms wrap around my body. I am being carried to safety. I hear shouts and loud echoing footsteps. The arms move, and suddenly I am weightless. Am I flying?

I can feel myself slipping away, further with every second. I need something to hold onto. Something to keep me alive... A word zips through my mind, circling it like a shark. Leo. I try and grasp it. I can't.

Back to the swimming again... I can't breathe; I'm drowning. That can't be right. I'm a daughter of Poseidon. I can't. I couldn't drown if I wanted to... But I am. And it hurts. It hurts so bad. So bad...

I have to make it. I have to. A sharp pain in my chest makes me think otherwise. I can feel my heart freezing over, the beating slowing. I can't scream. They can't save me now. I'm as good as dead.

I can't do it. I just can't.

I'm sorry, everyone. I'm so sorry.

I've failed.

* * *

**Oh noes! What happened to Ellie? Will she survive? Could this be the grip so cold? What actually happened on the way out? Is there free tacos? All those questions and more (including the taco one!) in the next chapter!**

**Love you all, and please review!**


	10. Reversal

**Yeah, another chapter. An awesome chapter. But the last one was awesomer. You agree, right? **

* * *

~Leo's PoV~

A few minutes earlier...

I slam into Khione, knocking her sideways and her magic bounces harmlessly into the wall. The golden ichor streams from a wound in her head. She struggles to stand.

"Run!" I yell, picking up the weak and vulnerable Ellie in my arms. She shakes violently, her limbs stiff and cold. Talani and I race to the Pegasi, and I sit Ellie comfortably in the saddle. I jump onto mine and we zip into the sky.

Streams of ice zoom past our heads all the way across the state border. It stops after we cross, and we travel several kilometres more before finally ending our escapade in a motel parking lot. We book a room for the night and take Ellie safely to the room, resting her gently on her bed.

Time Lapse

Sitting quietly beside her, I take a moment to look at her. She still has the same features, but her face is a light blue and her scowl or cheeky grin are nowhere to be found. Her eyes are shut and her hair falls across her face limply. Her fingers twitch slightly for a few minutes as if she were in a nightmare, but once they stop, panic seeps in. Feeling for her pulse, I find it faint.

"Ellie?" I whisper. No response. The fan stirs her wispy hair and the clock ticks distractingly in the background. I drape a blanket around her thin frame.

"Come on, Leo, you need to get some sleep," Talani calls from the doorway. I nod dismissively but she continues, walking over to me and placing a calming hand on my shoulder. I glance up at her sorrowfully and meet her tear-stained eyes. Obviously I'm not the only one missing her bright smile.

"I told you, Leo," she says, her voice wavering. "We will find someone to help her in the morning." She exits, leaving me alone with Ellie.

I don't know when I fall asleep.

~Ellie's PoV~

I feel something. It's warm, like the kitchen during dinner preparations. It runs through my veins, melting the solid ice there instantly. I hear my heartbeat once more. I feel loose and light, no longer stiff and heavy.

My eyes open. I find myself in a darkened room. The motel. I see Leo, his arm around me. I slide it off, careful not to wake him and slip into the bathroom.

I see myself in the mirror. My hair is disheveled and my skin is a ghostly white. I look like a ghost. Maybe I am a ghost...

"Ellie?"

I swivel. It's Talani.

"Holy Zeus, you scared me, Talani!" I yelp. Her eyes are tired, but widen as they focus.

"Ellie! Oh my gods!" She tackles me in a large bear hug and we lie sprawled across the tiles.

"Whoa, slow down. What's wrong?" I gasp.

"Oh my gods... Ellie, you- you were ice cold and we feared you were dead, and..." I hold up a hand to stop her.

"Do I look dead? No. Anyway, what do we do now?"

"We- we should sleep." I nod in agreement and she skips back to bed. I slip back into mine, shoving Leo off the bed into a tangled heap on the floor.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm ending it there. It is short; I am aware.**

**More action soon!**


	11. Spanish

**Well thank the gods. Your reviews finally showed up! After about 2 or 3 days, my plan WORKED! I can update! I have motivation! ...I think...**

* * *

~Leo's PoV~

My eyes snap open. Wait, this isn't my room... Memories flood my thoughts. _That's right, _I think. _I'm in Ellie's room. I must've fallen asleep. _I stretch my aching limbs; I slept on the floor. I sit up abruptly. _Ellie. _Is she okay?

Blinking, I stare at the empty space on her bed. Instinctively, I run into the main room. Ellie is stretched out comfortably on the lounge, watching Dora the Explorer. What? How can Ellie be awake? What woke her up?

"Uh... What happened, Ellie? How are you awake?" I ask.

"I... don't know. I just suddenly felt like fire ran through my veins and melted the ice, rebooting my heart. I, like, have a bit of a headache, but I'll be fine," she answers, scrunching up her forehead.

I don't know what to say... I mean, what she said about fire... I ask her a random question.

"Why were you watching _Dora?!__" _I ask, confused.

"Well, it's the main reason I'm not failing Spanish," she laughs. "Plus I feel like I shouldn't have to grow up and watch all those boring shows like CSI and Home and Away." She has a faraway look in her eyes, like she's thinking about something, and not telling the whole of the truth.

"You're leaving something out," I accuse.

"Am not," she replies, her face now blank.

"I saw it in your eyes. Before. You're hiding something. Tell me!" I insist.

"No..." she says quietly.

"You got to tell me!"

"I... My headache's getting worse. I'm going to bed." She gets up and heads to her room. I grip her wrist tightly.

"Please...?" I look pleadingly into her eyes, and I see her eyes have tears hiding in the corners. Something is wrong with her.

"Okay, whatever. Come with me..." A lone tear slips down her cheek and I brush it away. She shoves my hand back, and I enter her room.

~Ellie's PoV~

I know I am crying. What kind of idiot wouldn't? I don't want to cry, though. Not here. It happened 12 years ago, for the gods' sake! Why does it still haunt my dreams...?

"It happened when I was about four," I manage to say after a strangled silence. "I was in Australia, with my family. It was summer, winter here though, and it's their wet season. We were on our way back from Dream World, and I was angry with mum for not buying me a snow cone and not letting us stay longer. I was only young, still discovering myself. I didn't yet know my blood, but I knew something was about me..." My voice trails off.

"The earth shook as I screamed furiously. When my mother turned around to scold me, the earth opened up just ahead of us and my twin sister Laney screeched in fear. My mother glared at her and turned around... too late..." My voice cracks an a new wave of years pour down my cheeks. Leo pulls me into his chest, but this time I let him. I need it.

I take a shuddering breath. "Water appeared from everywhere and flooded the hole. My mother could have survived, but she wasn't able to breathe underwater like Laney and myself. Laney may have survived, but something had pierced her heart. Neither person made it..." I can't stop crying long enough to breathe.

_All because of you. _The words that haunt my life find their way into my thoughts and block out all other thoughts. I feel like I'm choking. "Dora was her favourite show..." I struggle to say. It just hurts too much. As Leo pulls me tighter, the words dissolve into dust and the choking feeling loosens. I just want to stay like this forever.

"My turn?" Leo mumbles into my hair and I nod slightly. He tells me his story of how he basically killed his own mother with his uncontrollable flames. I find his hand and hold it tightly. I never want to let go...

Unfortunately, I have to.

"Guys? Are you ready to leave?" Talani calls out.

"Crap," I mutter and get up, then pause. "Did you really stay with me last night? I mean, I pushed you off the bed, but did you do it on purpose?"

Leo's brow furrows in concentration. "I– I'm not really sure. I wasn't awake long enough to make that decision. I kind of fell asleep there."

"Mmkay." He just sits there, entranced by something. "Hello? Leo, report back to earth!" I wave my hand in front of his face. He just blinks awkwardly. I slap him.

"Ow!" he yelps. "Alright, I'm going..." He leaves, tapping his hand on his jeans.

* * *

**Yeah, hi. Very happy with tho chapter. Literally written in just under an hour? Impressive? I guess. You never know with me, but once I'm on a roll the wheels don't stop 'til they hit a rock. Except I haven't hit a rock, I'm just ending it here.**

**Well, yeah, that's it, I guess. Any questions, just ask!**


	12. Apologies! AN

**OH MY God IM SO SORRY MY WIFI RAN OUT YESTERDAY AND I LOST HALF MY WORK SO I WOULD'VE UPDATED YESTERDAY BUT COULDN'T AND IM SO SORRY I WILL UPDATE SOON I LOVE YOU ALL**


	13. Fell

**Hi again! It's Ellz! So here are some important updates on my life: I'm now a beta reader for booklover1617's _ Chloe Jackson: Daughter of the Sea God._**

**Also received some pretty inspiring Guest reviews! My heart is touched, and if one of you are reading this, you MELTED my heart!**

**I've released a fic (that I think really sucked) about how T & E got to camp. Please check that out!**

**Book Week was Friday! I went to the parade as the one and only... THALIA GRACE! Yes...**

**I am sick of writing small chapters for you all, so I have a personal goal: 1500 words. I am so going to fail it. (And this also explains how dam long this has taken to be updated, since I wrote the Book Week thing on Friday and the first part on Wednesday or Thursday)**

* * *

~Talani's POV~ **(We needed some Talani moments, didn't we? It's been Elleo-centric mostly... Awesome ship name too. Elleo. If you want an awesome ship name, contact me :D)**

"Leo, you're going to burn a hole through that horse if you don't stop that now."

We're flying through the air on our pegasi. Just ahead is the Statue of Liberty, our destination. Don't ask me why; that was Ellie's dream. She had this catnap before her left, and she dreamed. About what, she refused to say. Apparently it was too painful. She couldn't meet anyone's eyes.

Even as we near our destination, I can see tears in her eyes. We tried talking to her, Leo and I, but she's like a locked door with a lost key, and we don't have a hairpin.

"So why are we here?" Leo asks gently as we park the horses on Lady Liberty. Expectant, we glance at Ellie. She's already off her pegasus.

"Stay... Here..." she mutters, sliding down the statue's face. Leo and I share a worried glance but say nothing. I would call to her to be careful, but Ellie won't need that. She knows how to take care of herself.

"Should we really be letting her go solo?" Leo asks. Thinking about it for a few seconds, I dismount.

"Of course not," I answer and walk to the edge. Leo appears beside me.

"Holy Zeus..." he breathes, staring down at the minuscule streets below. I imagine they would become much much bigger if we fell.

Leo and I slide down the face, resting on her nose. Motioning to Leo to stay still, I lean in and look. There she is. But who is she talking to? I can't tell. The figure is clothed entirely in black, a dark veil blanketing the woman's face. She seems familiar though, and not in a good way.

I lean forward, holding onto a crevice for support, and slowly unscrew the window. I throw it aside, where it goes I don't care, and slip in through the window. I hide behind a small desk, where Leo squeezes in beside me. We peer through a gap.

"So you came!" the woman says, letting out a harsh chuckle. Ellie stays still, as if petrified. "Would you like to meet my friend, the traitor who works alongside me?" Ellie remains frozen. The woman clicks her fingers and another tall, olive-skinned woman enters the room. A battered camera on a cord hangs loosely over her chest, and her tangled hair droops like the expression on her face. The woman's eyes widen as Ellie takes a staggering step back, her hand over her heart.

It's Brianna.

**If you haven't read my other story, you will have no idea who Brianna is.**

~Leo's PoV~

I could almost swear that this new woman, the one who just walked in, is Nico's sister. But he doesn't have one, does he?

I'd expect a traitor to stand more confidently and wear a smug smile. This one doesn't. She looks as if she'd just slept three nights in Tartarus with no food. I shudder, remembering the stories Annabeth and Percy would tell us about the horrible creatures rotting in that foul pit.

I look at Talani. Her face looks twisted and a lonely tear slides down her face. She knows this woman, and judging by her horrified expression, she trusted her. "Is this your mom or something?" I whisper. Instead of replying, Talani rubs her throat and stifles a sob as she shakes her head. I'd question further, but this experience is obviously not something she wants to talk about.

I can't hear the following conversation, but I can hear the strangled sobs echoing across the walls. I can't see Ellie's face, but I know it's her. She and the black woman argue, and Ellie screams "NO!" before lunging ferociously at her, driving her elongating sword into the woman's thigh. The woman, clearly startled, staggers backwards. Ellie takes the moment to plunge the sword into her chest, and turns to the other woman, cornering her against the wall, pressing her blade against the woman's neck.

"You will pay..." Ellie hisses, her voice again echoing, and she leans in closer, pushing the knife blade harder and harder. But suddenly, Ellie's shoulders slacken, and the knife clatters dejectedly to the ground. She slides to the ground, crying desperately as she slams her angry fists against the marble tiles. I feel like rushing out to hold her, like I did just this morning, but I can't risk it yet. Talani stays rigid beside me, making not a single sound.

Meanwhile, the black-clad woman rises, her legs wobbly as she limps forward to where Ellie lies. An icy-blue object in her hand glows. She grabs Ellie roughly by the scruff of her neck like a naughty kitten and dangles her above the ground. Then Ellie grins, and the woman crumples to the floor, a bronze dagger protruding from her chest.

Standing behind her is a grinning Talani.

I look to my left, where Talani should've been. Instead there is nothing. I mentally facepalm. How did I not see her leave? I crawl out, but bump into something. A pair of somethings. I turn cautiously. Above me stands a wickedly grinning woman, the one Ellie nearly killed. I stumble backwards onto the desk, slicing my hand on a pair of scissors.

The traitor pins my arms to my sides, dragging me to the open window. I try to yell for help but my throat is dry, and all that comes out is a rasp. Ellie and Talani are too caught up in themselves to notice the missing woman and the scuffle across the vast hall. Finally I grab my breath.

"Ellie!" I scream and her head flicks up. The woman tries to cover my mouth but it's too late. Ellie picks up Riptide and strides over to us. Talani follows quickly with her own weapon, which is dripping with ichor.

Ellie catches up first, and slices the woman arm, causing her to gasp and release her grip, and I tumble awkwardly to the hard floor, wincing as my head bangs on the ground. Talani pulls me up and I lift my head just in time to see Ellie kick the woman out the window. "You little bit-" The wind carries away the rest of the sound. I can only hope she has a good time in the Fields.

"Who was that?" I ask, leaning against the wall for support as my head swims. Neither girl talks, until Talani clears her throat.

"An old friend. She was our photographer when we were still models," she mumbles, wiping away a small tear.

"Wait, you girls were models?! I guess I shouldn't be surprised; you're both really hot," I chuckle incredulously. Both girls glare furiously at me and I raise both hands in defeat. "Okay, sorry, not the time, I get it. Sheesh."

We stand in silence. A few minutes pass, then Ellie comes up to me with a sly grin. "What are you doing?" I stutter. She pauses, and blinks furiously, then coughs and turns away hurriedly. Da fuq? I hear muttered curses, then silence again. I slide 'til I'm sitting on the floor.

What seems like an hour, but must only be another minute (#blameADHD) Ellie turns around again, her cheeks flushed. "We should probably go," she decides. Talani and I murmur our agreement.

Ellie steps onto the window edge, gliding deftly to the nose. I follow, but I land more awkwardly, colliding with Ellie and nearly dooming ourselves. She glares darkly and pushes me off as she climbs up the nose, using the missing stones as foot- and hand-holds. Talani lands next to me, helping me up, before following Ellie up the face.

I find it difficult to get a safe handhold. Every one that I grab falls away in my hand. But somehow I still manage to reach the top, and Talani reaches out a dusty hand to pull me up. We heave, and eventually we manage to haul me onto the head.

"Who knew a skinny Latino could be so heavy?" Talani chuckles. Ellie snickers in the background, and I punch Talani's shoulder. Her face fills with mock rage and she swings, punching me so hard I swing 360 degrees. I kick out wildly, but she sweeps me off my feet and kicks me where the sun don't shine. I curl into a ball, groaning, and Talani laughs, smugness radiating from her face.

While her back is turned, I climb to my feet and swing, but her reflexes are faster, and she catches my hand. She punches me again, and I stagger backwards, where my foot slips, and I fall.

-LINE BREAK :D-

Falling from a height is weird. You know you're about to die, yet something about it feels serene. My curly hair blows into my face. Turning my head, I can see the ground advancing rapidly, though it feels like slow motion. Then something swoops beneath me, breaking my fall and winding me.

I cough and splutter, trying to catch my breath. A small hand locks around mine and hauls me up, pulling me into a sitting position. It takes a long second for my swirling vision to focus, but I can just make out the thin outline of Ellie. To my left, on her own pegasus, is Talani, hovering gracefully. I look up again, just in time for my first kiss.

She tastes sweet, like chocolate, and there is a slight spice behind it. It seems rushed but hesitant, strong but soft, hot but cool. All in all, it confuses me, and I feel like I'm dreaming. This is what I dream every night. I must've blacked out; there is no other explanation.

Then she pulls back, with her eyes wide and panicked. Her hand clamps over her mouth, but I notice she doesn't wipe it like I'd expect a normal, disgusted girl to do. The tension builds, and her face breaks out in a clear smile. But just as quickly as it came, it is gone, and her scowl returns, though I can still see a wistful glint in her eyes.

* * *

**I smashed it! I well and truly smashed it!**

**So how was that? Awesome enough for ya? I love it! THEY LOVE EACH OTHER! YAYZ! SO HAPPY FOR THEM EVEN THOUGH I PLANNED THIS FROM THE BEGINNING AND SAW IT COMING AND IT'S IN THE SUMMARY! ELLEO IS A GO!**

**Love yaz!**


	14. Don't bother reviewing I know ya hate me

**Hi hi hi hi hi hi you are going to hate me for this, but this story is going on a temporary hiatus. I'm also putting up a fake (its only temporary) ending for you so you can't yell at me for quitting without finishing. Wait, quitting? Where'd that word come from?**

**Please don't kill me.**

* * *

Leo's PoV

We kept kissing and kissing and then magically we found ourselves in this dark place where Percy and Nico were chained to the wall. We picked up a cliché hairpin that was coincidentally lying 'forgotten' on the floor and freed them. We all skipped back to camp where we found a big black hole in the ground. I fell in and all of a sudden I was back on the ship with nothing wrong.

I was happy but never ever forgot Ellie.

* * *

**Note: none of this will happen in the real ending, which will hopefully be published some distant time in the future. Notice I said distant.**


End file.
